


Not a Con-ventional Arrangement

by Katieof0z



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Ficlet, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieof0z/pseuds/Katieof0z
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale to comic-con and shenanigans ensue. Post not-pocalypse, first kiss





	Not a Con-ventional Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @soleo_lion for beta reading

"Come on Angel get your jacket, let's go" 

Aziraphale looked up from his book, "at least come in the door before you start yelling at me. And where is it we are meant to be going?" He glanced up at the clock, " it's only 10 am dear, it's much too early for lunch."

Crowley furrowed his brow and frowned, "lunch? No. I mean we can get some later, but that's not the point. We're going to MCM comic-con, remember? We talked about this last week."

"Comic con?" Az quizzed

"Yes Angel, I promise you'll have fun. I got you tickets to go see that actor you like, Mark whats his face, did that show you like,... Sherlock and the one with the blue police call box.

Aziraphale's eyes went wide "Mark Gatiss? You're taking me to see Mark Gatiss?", He squeaked, and threw his arms around the demon "oh thank you Crowley"

Crowley blushed and stammered " Well he won't be in till tomorrow, and whatever, just get in the car". 

What should have taken any normal person half hour to drive only took 15 minutes thanks to Crowley's inability to follow the speed limit. They were parking in a spot at the front that had just appeared. Aziraphale was about to give Crowley hard time for his reckless driving and excessive miracles, but when he looked over he noticed the demon was actually smiling so Aziraphale kept it to himself. They got out of the Bentley someone passed by and said " wow you guys really went all out, awesome."

"What do you think he mean by that? Aziraphale enquired. 

"No idea, but we need to go check in and get our badges then we can go look around Angel. 

Crowley walked in the building and straight to the front of the line, he may have paid for the tickets to make Aziraphale happy, but he was not going to wait in any lines. He peeked behind him to check on Aziraphale and realised the Angel looked disoriented, "Hey you ok?"

" Crowley, have you noticed?, Aziraphale stopped and looked around, "people are looking at us."

"Nah, they're probably looking at the group of cosplayers next to us." 

Aziraphale turned to look, "oh my, they're from that Avenger movie right."

"Ya angel, its the Avengers" Crowley gave him a lopsided smile. They got their badges and lanyards then went to shop and find a sherlock hat for Aziraphale.

Crowley was haggling for a giant model of the USS Enterprise when he heard a small voice speak up behind him. "I really like your Crowley cosplay, he spun around to see what appeared to be a human wearing a dirty trench coat, but what threw him off was that they had black wings, large enough to rival his own. "I've seen the show probably 8 times now. Where did you get your contacts? The last ones I got bothered my eyes too much."

"I…. Uh, well… I" Crowley unintelligibly stuttered. Luckily at that moment a very concerned Aziraphale walked back, "what show is that?"

The person looked confused, "you lot are cosplaying as Aziraphale and Crowley from Good Omens right?" Crowley tried to talk but his tongue still didn't want to cooperate and had started becoming more snake-like.

"Oh.." Aziraphale gave Crowley a nervous look. " yes you got us, we are in costume, because we are cosplayers."

"That's really awesome you have someone to cosplay with, I really want to have someone come as Dean with me, even Meg would work, but I'm soft for Destiel. Anyway, would you mind if I got a picture of the two of you?"

"Of course, that'd be fine, right Crowley"

Crowley mumbled his assent unmoving, but Aziraphale had already come to stand next to him with his hand on the small of Crowley's back smiling for the picture. As the human thanked them and walked away Aziraphale gave them a little blessing " Maybe you'll have someone next year dear."

Crowley seemed to find himself again as he pulled Aziraphale into the restroom. "What in the world was that he shouted then lowered his voice to a whisper, " I realize people are in costume, but that was a human right? How did they know our names? What is Good Omens?"

Aziraphale stared at Crowley for a moment, "One question at a time, but first let me see your phone so I can use the google search."He typed for a bit reading. It appears that person was cosplaying the Angel Castiel from a show called Supernatural. So they're were just a human. 

Crowley nodded, " that's a relief, and the other thing they said Good.. 

"Good Omens, apparently it's a tv show". He read from the page " This fantasy series sees fussy angel Aziraphale and loose-living demon Crowley team up to form an unlikely duo. The two have become overly fond of life on Earth, and they are forced into forming an alliance in an attempt to stop the approaching Armageddon." This time it was Aziraphale turn to forgot how to speak.

"Someone made a show about us? Who on earth, above or below would want to do that?

"It seems it was based off the book that came out almost 30 years ago, then earlier this year the show came out"

"There's a book too? Who gave them permission to publish our lives. I didn't, he stopped at pointed an accusing finger at Aziraphale, " did you?" 

"What?, of course not. Anyway I'm sure everything will be fine.

Everything was not fine. As more people showed up for the day they kept being approached and being asking about their costumes or their favorite episode. They had even run into a group of people dressed as them and as Gabriel and Beezlebub, they told Crowley that they were Ineffable Bureaucracy and said they were their otp, which made Crowley gag. Awhile later someone else asked how Gabriel was then immediately backed away when Crowley hissed at them.

" Crowley dear, it's ok, they don't know. They think it's just a story. There's no use getting upset."

"I wouldn't have come if I knew it meant being harassed all day"

"Oh, but dear, I'm having fun, couldn't you try to have fun, for me??" 

Crowley short-circuited, Aziraphale had seriously just fluttered his eyelashes at him. What was he supposed to say, he coughed to clear his throat, "Ya, sure I guess. Come on I'm taking a spaceship home today "

As they were walking back to the booth Crowley had been at earlier a group of people stopped them to ask for photos and soon there was a mass of people gathered. Aziraphale was enjoying all the attention and had taken to posing for the pictures, using Crowley as a prop, a few people were shouting out pose suggestions to Aziraphale, pick him up, do awkward prom pose, when someone shouted "give him a kiss."

"Well," Az peered up at Crowley, "we can't disappoint the fans, can we."

" nnnn…" 

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's arms, leaned on to his tip-toes and pressed a soft kiss square on Crowley's mouth, and neither was really sure if the flashes of light they saw in that moment was fireworks going off in their own heads or just the flash of a thousand cameras.


End file.
